


Phoros {Revised}

by rubyjewel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Astronomy, Beautiful, Exploration, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Memories, Nature, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Shared Experience, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short memory recollection Thane Krios has of another time with his Siha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoros {Revised}

Siha  
calls  
me.

Come!  
See.  
Beautiful!

Intrigued.  
I arrive. 

C-I-C.  
Heart of the ship. 

Heart of mine  
welcomes me.

Look!  
Phoros.  
Beautiful! 

I look. 

Phoros  
shines  
at me. 

Orange bands.  
Orange rings.  
Beautiful!

Siha sees me.  
Near.  
Alive.

Siha  
smiles  
at me.

I smile  
at her.

We leave.  
Together. 

Phoros. 

More Beautiful  
in Siha's cabin.

But 

Siha's kisses  
are better!


End file.
